My Little Saints
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Seiya was having a weird dream and the next thing he new he was in some village as a pony. He calls himself Shooting Star to blend in better.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just doing this fanfic for fun and I thought of this after seeing a Saint Seiya My Little Pony picture of Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki on deviantart.

Chapter 1

Seiya meets some ponies

One night Seiya was having a dream about ponies for some reason. He saw himself as a Pegasus. He was white with wings, had the same brown hair on his head, and had a star with an arrow through it near his ass. Seiya woke up and he saw some town. While he was walking there he noticed he looked like the Pegasus in his dream. When Seiya got to the town he was tackled by some blue Pegasus.

Seiya: Watch were your going!

The Pegasus: Sorry about that, I'm Rainbow Dash.

Seiya: I never asked you for your name.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah anyway what's your name?

Seiya looked at the mark near Rainbow Dash's flank and saw it was a rainbow shaped like a thunderbolt with a cloud above it. Seiya looked at his own and came up with a fake name he could use.

Seiya: It's Shooting Star. By the way could you tell me where I am?

Rainbow Dash: Your in Ponyville, come on I'll show you around.

Rainbow Dash started to fly away but then she saw Seiya just standing there.

Rainbow Dash: Can't you use your wings?

Seiya: Of course I can.

Seiya somehow was able to fly.

Seiya; Want to Race?

Rainbow Dash: You're on, but let's get my friends first.

Seiya and Rainbow Dash went and got her friends. Seiya was surprised by all of them. He was kind of weirded out by how hyper Pinkie Pie was. Seiya found Apple jack, Rarity, Flutter shy, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike okay people err horses. Rainbow Dash's friends were cheering her on near the starting line. Spike told them they had to go too the bake shop and back.

Rainbow Dash: Easy.

Seiya: You sure about that?

Spike: Ready, Set, GO!

Seiya let Rainbow Dash get a head start. When Rainbow Dash was almost to the finish line Seiya finally left the starting line. When Seiya left the line he went to the shop and back in less then a second. Rainbow Dash and her friends were surprised by this.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Saints

Chapter 2: Seiya's Friends

Seiya said," How was that?" Rainbow Dash and her friends were surprised that Seiya moved that fast. Rainbow Dash was about 3 seconds from the goal when Seiya left the starting line. He somehow made it back in one seconded. Rainbow Dash," I…Lost." Seiya said," You okay?" Rainbow Dash said," I'm okay." She flew off very slow. Seiya," What's wrong with Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said," Rainbow Dash doesn't like to lose." Seiya said," Should one of us check on her?"

Then all of the ponies left to talk to Rainbow Dash. Spike left too. Seiya was just standing alone. Seiya," Okay, how do I get back home?" Seiya was wandering through Ponyville when he saw four strange ponies. One had black hair and was green with a waterfall cutie mark. Another one had blonde hair and was white with a snow flake cutie mark. Another had blue hair and was orange with a feather that seemed to be on fire or something. The last one had green hair and was pink with a galaxy like cutie mark. The white and orange ones had wings while the pink one had a horn. Seiya realized who they were and ran over to them. Seiya said," Guys!" They turned around and said," Seiya!" Seiya said," Hey guys, how did you end up here?" After some taking they fond out they were all had the same dream where they saw themselves as a horse.

After some taking Seiya came up with some fake names for Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, and Shun to use. Seiya said," Shiryu you'll be called Fabled Fall." Shiryu said," Sounds okay I guess." Seiya said," Hyoga you'll be called Diamond Dust." Hyoga said," What?" Seiya said," Shun you'll be called Galaxy Sparkle." Hyoga, Shiryu, and Ikki laughed at the name Shun got. Shun said," I like it." Seiya was surprised by what Shun said. Seiya said," Ikki you'll be called Feathery Flame." Shun laughed at his brothers name. Ikki said," At least my name isn't Galaxy Sparkle." Shun frowned at hearing that.

Seiya said," I guess I should show you guys around town." After Seiya showed them around he introduced them too his new friends. Seiya found his friends together. Seiya said," Hay!" They turned around and saw Seiya and his friends. Pinkie Pie just shoot up too them. Pinkie Pie said," Hey Shooting Star, who are these ponies?" Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki were caught off guard by how fast Pinkie Pie responded to seeing them. Seiya said," These are my friends Fabled Fall, Diamond Dust, Galaxy Sparkle, and Feathery Flame." Pinkie Pie said," Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" Ikki said to himself," Where is a gun when you need one?" Shun said," Who are the rest of you friends Shooting Star?" Seiya said," Guys this is Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Apple Jack." Shun, Twilight, and Fluttershy were talking in a group by themselves. Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki were talking to Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack. Seiya was stuck talking with Rainbow Dash.

While they were talking the sky turned dark. Seiya said," What the heck is going on?" Then lightning struck Seiya and his friends. Everything went dark. When Seiya woke up he was back in Sanctuary. Seiya looked around and found Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, and Ikki on the ground. Seiya went over and said," Hey guys you okay?" Seiya's Friends," Were okay." Then they heard some moaning nearby. They turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy on the ground human and naked. Seiay," We should do something before they wake up."


End file.
